Forbidden Love
by DareTheLoverBoii
Summary: He was just a regular kid feeling the normal feeling and then everything changed. he's fallen in love with the two people he adores most in the world and now he must choose.


Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber or any of the other characters related to him in this story.

This story is rated M for strong language, eventual sexuality, incest, slash. Don't read if you don't like any of these you have been warmed

**Chapter Ones – Not Just You**

" hey aunt Nancy " I said as I walked through the door praying that she didn't here too much excitement in my voice. " Hi Domenic hows it hanging?"

" Pretty good you know the usual getting into fights for no reason but girls, drugs and of course someone to do my homework for me."

" well that sound like fun " she said with a mouth full of sarcasm. My aunt can be a real sarcastic person when she wants to be.

" Where's Dougie at? "

"he's on his way back from school he should be here anytime. You can chill out here or in his room if you like."

This is what she usually offered and of course instead of sitting with her in the living room I almost always chose to chill in dougies room. He sort of hates the name dougie but whatever. I left the living room and walked down the hallway to dougies room and as soon as I walked in all that hit me was his scent. It may sound weird but dougie has like his own scent I have never smelled something like it ever before.

When I walked in I looked around and it looked the same as last time but this time the computer was in the corner instead of where it used to be at the end of his bed. I had just flown into town and was really tired so I laid down just for a second and before I knew it I was sound asleep. I woke up at around 2:00 in the morning and was dumfounded by the fact that I had fallin asleep in dougies bed the first thing I thought was did I make him sleep on the couch.

I had done that once and he didn't really like it. I went to sit up just to see whether there was light coming from under the door going into the main room. As I tried to sit up I was blocked by something and then I realised that dougie had fallin asleep next to me and was now in some way cuddling with me.

" Hey Dougie wake up man " But to no avail it didn't wake him. I tried several more times and it didn't work finally I just laid down and tried to fall back asleep. At some point in time I found myself sort of comforted by the heat coming from dougie. Not only comforted by his body warmth but by his closeness. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep dreaming good dreams and all that BS that's in Fairy Tales and Kids books. You sometimes seem to dream the weirdest dreams when your happy and then when your sad you dream the most happy dreams ever it just isn't fair.

The next morning I awoke and was still cuddled up next to dougie, His warmth and closeness just as real as the night before. Nothing changed accept the position we were laying in. now we were laying so I had my arms wrapped around his body and his back was against my chest. Some might say this might have been a very awkward moment but in fact it wasn't. It was comforting and I didn't think much of it until after the fact. I got up and tried my best not to wake dougie up at the same time. As I went to get off the bed I reached over and moved a piece of hair from his eyes. Seeing those eyes I don't know what it was I just loved his eyes. Don't get me wrong I know that we are family and all and its wrong I just loved his eyes for some reason.

" Good morning Domenic "

" Morning aunt Nancy "

" ready for the day are we. Would you like some breakfast."

" Yes Please. "

" What would you like we have all kinds of cereals? "

I yawned before answering her " Um, I guess I'll have Fruit Loops "

" Fruit Loops it is. Do you know if Doug is up yet? "

" I would imagine not, remember he's like a vampire up all night sleep all day even if it is during school. "

" True, True well I have to work today so do you guys will be here alone except for the exception of Uncle Chris? "

" I don't think we need anything but if it turns out we do I can go and get it. "

" Ok well I will see you guys when I get back. Make sure Mr. Vampire doesn't ruin my house. " She walked out the door and locked it as she left. I walked over to the kitchen table and finished my cereal. I started to think about what had happened the night before. His smell, warmth and closeness, was I falling for my own cousin? No, no way. I sat there and pondered everything from why William shatner cant act worth shit to how star wars was created so realistic but so long ago. You see pondering life and death doesn't get you anywhere it just gets you upset or pissed.

" Hey " I hear Dougie say as he walked into the room and sat at the kitchen table across from me. At first he laid his head down and just sort of relaxed. He looked so peaceful and at ease. I finished my cereal and placed the bowl in the sink leaning against the counter afterwards just watching him.

" where did my mom go? "

" She said she had to work, I said if we needed anything I could get it. "

" Oh, Okay " He got up and walked over towards the couch that was by the window. In front of the couch there is a 54 Inch flat screen TV and an awesome surround sound home theatre system. Dougie sat down and popped in a movie laid back and started watching it. I just sort of stood there not really doing anything just thinking about life and no not pondering life and death.

" Did you sleep well? " I was surprised by the fact that he had asked I didn't think he would want to talk about it. Then again he may have never even noticed.

" Yes, best sleep I have had in a long time. Why ? "

" No reason just wondering. "

" How did you sleep? " I asked this cautiously not really knowing what his answer would be but I was willing to take the chance.

" Best sleep of the year. " that got my attention because I hadn't been at their house for a year so it sort of struck me as odd that he mentioned it was the best sleep of the year. I walked over towards where he was sitting on the couch and sat down towards the end. I guess I didn't get enough sleep because about fifteen minutes later I was out like a light.

Dreams can be different and sometimes you never want to have a dream that you had because of the repercussions it brings afterwards. Well this is one of those times. I woke up startled I could not believe I had such a dream something so comforting yet something so sinister that not even the smartest person could avoid the truth within it. As I realised where I was I came to the realisation that I was again sleeping with dougie. We must have fallin asleep on the couch because as I looked around he was staring at me. I must have woke him when I startled awake.

" Dude what the hell why did you wake me up. You know I sleep all day." I sort of gathered nothing except for the ignorance in his voice. He never really was one to talk without some kind of tone in his voice.

" sorry I didn't mean to awkwardly scary nightmare. "

" What was it about? "

" Nothing forget I said anything about it. " I was surprised he even cared but I still wasn't going to share such a dream with him.

" Come on please tell me I want to know it will give me all the more reason to make fun of you " He said this coughing before and after the insult.

" No man I said I'm not talking about it just leave it alone "

" It couldn't have been that bad. What did you dream of some girl and she turned into the ugly lunch lady or something that would be scary. "

I sort of looked around the room and avoided all eye contact with him. Seeing as the dream was about him. NOO! It wasn't like that so get your mind out of the gutter. It was just us together just with each other. I know why cant I tell him this well its because I'm scared that I might have feelings for him I never realised and if I tell him he may see this and think its fucked up which in reality it is.

I realised I had been staring at nothing for a while and he was still sitting there watching me look around and stare at nothing. I tried not to make it too obvious that the dream was about him but I guess he caught on to that. I turned just for a second and I noticed him getting up I started to walk towards his room and I felt him grab my arm. It wasn't an angry grab but it wasn't a gentle grab either. The next thing I knew he turned me around and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. The taste of him and his scent drove me to a new high. It lasted for about a minute and then he pulled away.

" Was that anything like your dream. You know talking in your sleep comes in handy."

" wait what? I do not talk in my sleep"

" oh are you sure would you like me to play back the recording I have on my phone."

I looked at him with that kind of " oh you wouldn't " stare. And started walking towards the door. I put my shoes on and left, I needed to clear my head before I did something drastic. And knowing me something drastic would turn out to be a catastrophe. I started walking, walking as fast as my legs could take me just trying to figure out what I was gonna do. I had had tons of crushes on people before including guys. But this was a whole new low even for me. I was suddenly stopped and could figure out what happened so I sort of just figured someone bumped into me so I muttered an apology and kept walking. I kept my head low and continued. I walked about 3 meters and it happened again. This time I looked up and I was looking directly into Kenny Hamilton's eyes. I was star struck I couldn't figure it out. I muttered an apology and moved off to the side and let him pass.i hung my head again and started walking only to have it happen AGAIN. I looked up again and this time I just about passed out because I was staring straight into the one and only Justin Bieber's eyes. I couldn't believe it iwas frantic I loved his music in fact I loved him. I didn't know what to say so I muttered a sorry and he looked at me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing he was introducing himself.

" hi I'm Justin " I couldn't believe this was happening I just stood there and he started speaking again. " You do have a name don't you " I was a bit embarrassed that I was just staring. So I looked somewhere else and answered.

" ya sorry my names Domenic " I looked anywhere but his eyes, I had no idea why someone like Justin would bother talking to me. I had dreamed about being famous for ever dealing with intervies, paps, and all that drama but I never though this would ever happen in a million years.

" im sorry I walked into you " I stated finally looking at him. I sort of shifted like I was going to walk away even though I had no plans to. I was going to ask him why exactly he was talking to me. Like he just doesn't stop to talk to regular people. But before I could do this he noticed my dog tags and I wish I had of left them at home.

" hey those are sick dog tags where did you get them? Can I see? "

I was anxious I didn't know what he would say but I handed them to him hopeing there wouldn't be a massive reaction.

" I got them online " as I finished he started taking a look at the one with my info on it and I was hoping he wouldn't look at the other one but he did. As soon as he switched them I was so scared I wanted to run.

" did you custom make these? There pretty sick." I was grateful he didn't mention anything about the other dog tag. I was going to walk away until I heard screeching tires and 4, 5, 6 black vans pull up and instantly we were surrounded by poperattsi. All of them calling Justin's name asking who I was why he stoped to talk to some boreing person. All that BS they talk about. Just called me by my name as he tried to figure out a way to get out until Kenny could provide assistance. I had my dog tags around my neck and then they started asking about the dog tags and were taking pictures, calling me by my name. I figured this would be the perfect time to get away. One of the paps asked me where I got the dog tags and I told him and then they tried to but into my personal life and I told them I had no comment threw my sun glasses on and pushed through themjustin followed I really didn't want him to but he did. We were just about out of the crowd and Justin had to walk faster to keep up I looked behind me and saw one pap setting up a shot and I looked at Justin and his pants were going to fall down. Now no matter whether I wanted this to happen or not I ran back towards just as fast as I could. He had this confused look on his face and I reached out as I got to him and pulled his pants further up and the pap was peed saying I ruined his shot and all that BS. I got us through the crowd and as we got through I started walking away and Justin called my name.

" Domenic, wait where are you going? " I turned around and heard a loud sound like a generator and looked to my left and saw a car heading towards Justin. " hey watch out " I ran the fastest I have ever run in my life towards him and pushed him out of the way taking the full blow of the car. " KENNY!" was the last thing I heard before the world faded into darkness.


End file.
